Laxus's Mother?
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: The story behind Laxus and the mysterious Lady named Kiranara that is being called his mother by his grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

~~~26 years ago~~~~

"Father!" A mysterious woman carrying a baby yelled as she ran into Master office.

"Kiranara what are you yelling about and who's this?" Makarov said as he held the newborn Laxus

"He is my firstborn and Igneel and I have decided to name him Laxus as when he was born Electra was the first to make him laugh." The one named Kiranara stated.

"If you are here does it mean what I think it means?" Makarov asked with sadness

"Yes father it does and I won't have my memories until I my vessel is shown the royal seal.I have made it so that in 16 years a 8 year old boy claiming to be Igneel's son will come here and then 10 years later he will bring my vessel here until then goodbye father." Kirinara said while fading.

"Goodbye my daughter Queen of all I will ask your brother Ivan to raise your son."

~~~Present~~~

_**Makarov's POV**_

Kiranara was right 10 years ago Natsu came here claiming to be Igneel's son and today he brought a girl named Lucy Heartfilia to the guild. Since I let her join I will show her the seal today with Laxus in my office so she may see how her son has been raised.

"Lucy! Will you report to my office now?"

"Of course Master!"

~~In Master's office~~

"Hold on dear I have to get my grandson here than I will tell you what's going on."

"Of course Master"

*pulls out a Lacrima and calls Laxus*

"Hey old man what's up?"

"Can you lightning teleport into my office right now? Please"

*Laxus teleports into Makarov's office*

"Will you tell me what's up now and who is this?" Laxus asks as he points to Lucy

"You're about to find out" I said trying to be cryptic

I pull out my daughter's things out of my desk and find the royal crest and show it to Lucy and as she looks at it she begins to glow and float in my office.

"What is that girl doing and who is she this isn't making any sense and why do you have a bag full of a female's things?"

"That "girl" is your birth mother Kiranara's vessel meaning when she is done glowing/floating she will be your mother. I have a bag of feminine things because it belongs to Kiranara my daughter."

"Woah now that can't be true because Isaac is my father and he is your son so that means that she can't be my mother because 1) she is like sixteen 2) Isaac would have to commit incest 3) my mother is dead."

"Ok 1) I am not sixteen I am eight-hundred and twenty-five 2) Isaac isn't your father and never will be because you're a dragon and 3) I may have had to go to another realm till my vessel was done but I am certainly not dead!" Said Kiranara

"Hello Kiki maybe you should introduce yourself to Laxus because the last time he saw you was the day he was born."

"Of course father. Hello I am Kiranara Dryer Dragneel Queen of All. I have been married to Igneel Dragneel for about seven-hundred and fifty years. I am the mother of Laxus Electra Dryer Dragneel and adoptive mother of Natsu Dragneel."

"I will only believe your previous statement if you can give me the correct answer. Why is my name Laxus Electra?"

"That is such an easy question your name is Laxus Electra because when you were born all of the dragons were present and you had such a serious face that every dragon tried to make you laugh the first one to try was your father but he did everything he could to make you laugh and he could only make you smile,after Igneel couldn't we made it a competition on whomever could make the baby laugh would be able to choose the baby's middle name. We went through twenty-two of the dragons out of the twenty-four dragons total in existence and all that were left was Electra and I. Electra had her usual stoic expression on as she tickled you with her lightning and you found it the funniest thing in the world. Your first name is Laxus because after you stopped getting tickled by Electra you shocked your father with a lightning bolt and in our native tongue Laxus means lightning bringer."

"Is that true Gramps?"

"Of course it is boy. Did you seriously ask a question that you didn't know the answer to?"

"Yes?"


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_**Kiranara's Pov**_

At this precise moment I have decided I have never been more annoyed I'm my whole life and that is saying a lot because to these people I am ancient. Laxus is clinging to me Natsu is poking me and teasing Laxus, Gildarts is curled in a ball sobbing in the corner and last but certainly not least this guy named Freed is pointing his sword at me demanding me to tell him what I have done to his Laxus. Usually I would be able to block all this out and deal with it but Laxus keeps saying "please don't leave!" while crying and it is unbearable. How did little old me go from my identity being revealed to my son to being in the middle of this chaos you ask? It all started after I finished telling Laxus the meaning behind his name...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ok it was stupid to ask a question I didn't know for you to prove your identity but I believe you now." Laxus said scratching the back of his head

"Whatever. I have to leave now father I'm taking Natsu and Laxus if he wants to…. and I'm gonna go release the seal on this realm so Igneel can come back in human form instead of dragon form." I said rolling my eyes

Before I could finish rolling my eyes the building began to shake.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked while holding onto my dad's desk

"It just means that Gildarts is back the town creates a pathway through Mongolia to the guild so he doesn't just walk through all the buildings in his way." Laxus said sighing

"That troubled little teenager is still in this guild! And you paid for the town to separate so he didn't wreck it! That kid is gonna die!" I said furious as I stormed out of my dads office and stood in the middle of the guild waiting for Gildarts

The guild doors opened to reveal a man with red hair and metal limbs from his scent I deduced this man was indeed Gildarts.

"What do you think you are fucking doing you stupid little brat you haven't changed a bit you're still as destructive as always!" I said fuming

A collective gasp went through the guild as Leo approached me

"Lucy right…? You probably shouldn't start a fight with Gildarts he is the strongest in the guild." Leo said as he was holding my shoulders looking in my eyes.

"Leo get out of my face! What happened to you the last time you flirted with me? Didn't my husband send your key to Karen why aren't you with her?" I shouted in his face as he looked at me like I was dead.

"Who are you how do you know that name?!" Leo said as he backed away

"I'll give you two guesses. Here's a hint you'll have to go back in your key and report back to me in about two hours." I said with a smirk on my face.

"NO! NO WAY! YOU AREN'T HER I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Leo said as he fell on the floor

"Loki it's just Lucy stop freaking out." Grey said while laughing his ass off.

"That is not Lucy! That may have been the name of the vessel as it grew but that person is in no way named Lucy. That person isn't even human!" Leo shouted at Grey as Gildarts tried to sneek out of the guild.

"Where exactly do you think you're going brat!" I asked (more like screamed) at Gildarts.

"I'm just leaving so I don't die today." Gildarts squeaked

"Did Gildarts just squeak who the hell is that?" Grey asked with wide eyes and Gildarts sat criss-cross applesauce.

"That woman is the most powerful wizard on a level of her own, the daughter of Master Makarov, mother of Laxus and Natsu, and is a dragon. That woman is Kiranara Dryer Dragneel Queen of all. The master of all realms and the ruler of the universe and time." Leo said as he pointed to a diagram on a white board

The guild froze with wide eyes.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**_HEY EVERYONE ITS ME AND I AM BACK STRONGER THAN EVER SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER BUT FOR NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST HALF OF CHAPTER TWO_**


	3. MUST READ

**HEllO MINNA THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ. RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON A COLLABORATION STORY WITH ******* (I WANNA KEEP IT A SECRET TILL WE POST THE FIRST CHAPTER) AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES. I WILL BE POSTING A POLL TO CHOOSE WHAT TWO STORIES I WILL UPDATE AND WHEN I FINISH THE COLLABORATION STORY THE ONE I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON OR ONE OF THE TWO VOTED STORIES I WILL MOVE ON TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY POSTED HERE ARE THE OPTIONS PLEASE VOTE:)** **LAXUS'S MOTHER** **THE DAY THE MORTAL RETURNED TO BE QUEEN** **QUEEN LUCY'S HIDDEN POWER** **DRAGON PRINCESS** **QUEEN'S AWAKENING ** **THE DAY MY LIFE CHANGED FOREVER (HIATIS REMOVED)**


End file.
